Hunted
by Jynx999
Summary: Random Ethan and Cal story. May be multichapter. - Very bad title... not too great story. I stared typing and this was the outcome.
**So I started to type and this happened... random drabble which I don't normally do. J x**

"Some people with Huntington's don't have these involuntary movements all the time, it is known that in some people they only really occur when they are stressed, or are at least more noticeable when they are stressed." The doctor spoke to Ethan as he was at on the chair.

"It's the falls, the memory lapses and mood swings." Ethan explained. "The movements are very few and far between. Maybe happens once a day, two or three times if I'm working."

"You're still working?" He frowned at the young doctor.

"Well, I am there. I'm on the rota. I don't really do much, mostly assessments. I don't have much physical contact with patients for obvious reasons." Ethan sighed. "I'm pretty useless really."

"Talking to patients can be just as important as stitching a wound sometimes Ethan. You should know that by now. It's been what? Almost 5 years now you've been coming to see me. I know I'm a neurologist but I haven't physically examined you over that time, but still treated you." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr Kane, I'll these new meds out anyway and get back to you in a fortnight." Ethan told him and got to his feet feeling the ache in his back make itself known.

…

Back at home and Cal was cooking tea whilst Ethan set the table.

"How did you get on today then?" Cal asked as he stirred their pasta as it boiled.

"Alright, new meds. Stronger this time. I think he was hinting that I should be off clinical duties all together soon though." Ethan sighed. "I don't feel ill at all but he keeps on telling me that I am."

"You are ill Ethan, just not the type of ill that can be cured with a couple of paracetamol and a few days in bed." Cal told him.

"Or at all…" Ethan sighed sadly.

Cal forever trying to maintain Ethan's mood made eye contact and smiled at him.

"You are doing well Ethan; it is being kinder to you that it was to Mum." He told him to which Ethan couldn't really argue.

He smiled back at his brother appreciating the effort and picked up two plates from the cupboard accidently allowing one to slip from his grasp and hit the floor shattering.

"Oh for god sake…" Ethan rolled his eyes frustrated.

"It's alright, easy sorted." Cal told him and turned their tea off the heat before crouching down to pick up the pieces.

"This is the start Cal, things are going to get worse." Ethan spoke clearly upset.

"Hey, don't worry. It's only a plate." Cal smiled as he swept up the pieces into the bin.

"Today it's only a plate. What about tomorrow? What about in a years time?" Ethan rambled.

"We will cross those bridges when we come to them." Cal told him.

"I can't do this Cal I can't." Ethan's breathing began to become laboured.

"You're working yourself up, now come on and sit down. We can have our tea then and have a chat." Cal put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed." Ethan shrugged him off and headed upstairs leaving Cal watching after him.

Ethan headed upstairs and popped out his new cocktail of medication and swallowed them down before changing into his PJs and getting into bed.

…...

During the night Cal couldn't sleep, he was worried about his brother. His condition was always going to physically deteriorate, there wasn't much that could stop that. It was his mental health that he was most worried about, no one could see inside Ethans head, which made it all more unpredictable and meant the only way they could examine his mental health was to talk to him. Something Ethan often refused to do, although there were a lot of indicators in his behaviour.

It wasn't much past midnight when Cal heard movement from the room next door, he could hear Ethan groaning which concerned him at first but then he could hear him coughing and retching.

Cal shot out of bed and didn't even bother knocking on his brother's door and went in to find him leaning over the bed and vomiting into his dust bin.

"Let's sit you up a little Ethan." Cal spoke as he helped him to sit more upright.

"Feel sick…" Ethan mumbled as he gripped the bin.

"Yeah, I can see that mate." Cal nodded and rubbed his back.

"Sorry, I woke you up." Ethan said finally letting the bin go and lowering it to the floor before rubbing his hands over his face.

"Don't worry about it. What's brought this on?" He asked.

"I took my meds on an empty stomach, that all I can really think of." Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so short with you earlier, I should have at least eaten."

"You were worked up Ethan. It's to be expected. It's not your fault." He comforted him.

"No, it's the disease." The younger man sighed and leaned into his brother.

"You're at a difficult stage now Ethan, it's sinking in and your body is changing." Cal explained hugging him slightly. "We will do this together."


End file.
